


Daydreamin'

by HobbitBraids



Category: Lucifer (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, I get easily distracted, I really should be working..., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Predictable tropes, Self-Indulgent, Slightly unapologetic self indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitBraids/pseuds/HobbitBraids
Summary: A place for all the little ideas and scenes that randomly pop into my head and might eventually be written into their own stories.





	1. Waiting (Dwalin/OFC)

She stood there half-hidden at the end of the empty hallway going over what she wanted to say. Hearing the echo of the familiar footsteps coming down the stairs she willed herself to take a deep breath. A last ditch attempt at settling those blasted butterflies in her stomach. To her right the Emergency Exit door would be an easy out only for another couple seconds.

Dwalin's face broke into a small smile when he spotted her. Meeting his blue gray gaze made her stop her fidgeting. She mouthed an awkward 'hi' along with a short wave as he moved towards her. With his long strides he was standing in front of her all to quick. He stood surprisingly closer than was strictly necessary for what she'd pictured to be a casual conversaton.

"Hey you," he said in that hauntingly smooth baritone voice of his and most of the air left her lungs in something between a schoolgirl sigh and a giggle. 

_Damn._

Thoughts about that night after the corporate party came rushing back. Those few weeks seemed like such a long time ago. She'd decided it was for the best after certain things from her past came to a head. He'd agreed, reluctantly. Yet, here they were. She looked up at him over the the rim of her glasses with a small smile. He licked his lips and, when her eyes followed the movement he smirked.

"Hmmm, interesting place for a chat Miss Smart."

"Ah well- I didn't, you know... I just wanted to thank--"

In one swift movement his warm hand brushed aside her curls, settling behind her  neck and he swooped down to meet her lips with his. He wasted no time, that night always on his mind. She gave no resistance parting her lips eagerly. They kissed until it was clear they needed to come up for air or else.

"Yes..." she said breathlessly eyes still closed.

"What?" He managed looking at her curiously.

She hummed dreamily until her mind caught up, eyes wide.

"What--?" She echoed trying to ignore the warmth creeping up her cheeks.

"It's settled," he answered with a cheeky grin. "We'll figure something out," he reassured her before pulling her into another heated kiss.


	2. Leap (Dwalin/OFC)

"You sure like the ale," she said eyeing Dwalin sideways.

"It's a celebration lass plus-" _m_ _aybe then I'll finally ask ye fer a dance,_ he thought bitterly. 

"True enough I suppose," she looked at all the merrymaking around them trying to ignore the way he took another long swig of his drink. Mumbling something under her breath she made up her mind.

"You know what? C'mon."

He was taken aback when he lowered his tankard and found her standing inches from him. 

_She's so close I could just-_

Before he had a chance to finish that thought Dwalin was being half dragged to the middle of the dance floor. Somehow his drink ended up safely on the table, unlike himself who was now in the midst of loud music and even louder laughter coming from everyone around them. Dwalin's right hand found its way to her left hip (with her help) and his left was gripped tightly with her right onw. After this it was only logical to have her left hand travel smoothly up his arm settling on his bicep.

"Well?" she looked up at him expectantly. He furrowed his brow in momentary confusion until, out of nowhere, Kili nudged him from behind as he twirled his curly haired partner.

"Don't just stand there, you gotta  _move_ ," the lad said loudly skipping in tune to the music, disappearing into the crowd once again. Dwalin sobered up and realized what had happened. Without another thought he pulled her closer and began moving to the beat.

To this day, so many years later, their daughter still giggles everytime her  _adad_  tells her the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed something light and fluffy during the day so... voilá.  
> Hope you enjoyed it :)


	3. Sweet tooth (Dwalin/OFC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking for Dwalin has it's advantages.

It was only logical that he'd be the one to taste it before she decided to serve it on the regular menu. It's not like she'd had to seek him or make him go out of his way just or this. Dwalin spent most of his free time in the Royal kitchens to see what sweets he could procure from her, distracting her in the process to Bombur and the rest of the staff's mild exasperation. You would never known the extent of the warrior's sweet tooth by his gruff demeanor.

Dinner was over and only a few of them were left to prep for breakfast so she'd decided to experiment with one of Bilbo's recipes. The hobbit had gifted Bombur a cookbook on his most recent visit to Erebor. Even though he'd gone back to the Shire Bilbo never forgot about his friends. Once she'd riffled through the colorful pages, knowing how Dwalin was always up for trying new things, her mind ran away from her thinking about all the different recipes she could make (for him) giving her the perfect excuse to interact with the burly dwarf. Now here she was standing next to him expectantly as he took his first bite.

"Excellent," he said after swallowing. "Though it ain't surprising'. I've yet ter taste anything ye serve me I don't like," he added giving her one of his rare smiles.

"Thank you Mister Dwalin," she managed to say feeling the heat slowly rising from her neck to her cheeks.

"An' ye say this here's one o'Bilbo's recipes?" He took another bite never taking his eyes off of her.

"Indeed. Bombur showed me the cookbook to see if there was anything I cared to try out." She gave him a small smile trying (and failing) to ignore the bit of creme on the corner of his mouth.

"It's a keeper fer sure."

"Um, you have a -" she made a gesture towards his mouth.

"Wha'is it lass?" he said a bit confused. Without a second thought she moved forward and kissed the side of his mouth, cleaning off the creme. Dwalin froze.

"I'm-" she stepped away, words stuck in her throat. He put the pastry on the counter and stood up to his full height making it it painfully obvious how tall he was (for a dwarf). His expression was unreadable.

"Was this yer intention all along?" his voice low and intimidating.

"N-not particularly," she managed to answer quietly.

"Hmph, well."

"I'm s-" her apology was cut off by the press of his lips on hers. He managed to slip his arm around her waist to steady them both and she relaxed. The roughness of his lips and the scratch of his beard were contrasted by the gentleness of the kiss. It wasn't long until they broke apart, foreheads touching as they took a breath. 

"I'm glad fer it then- it looked as if I would never get'round to it myself," he chuckled.

"Good. Maybe now ye'll stop roaming around the kitchens so much an leave us to it!" came Bombur's voice from the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to concentrate on work but Dwalin won't leave me alone.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Peccato Santo (Father Kinley/OFC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having those thoughts about a priest is always frowned upon.
> 
> Father Kinley (Netflix's Lucifer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about this one. I was discussing Mr. McTavish's role in Lucifer S4 with a friend and this discussion came up... you be the judge.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell_

_It was love from above that could save me from hell_

_* * *_

He was so damned charismatic. Batshit crazy, definitely but charismatic nonetheless. It was a routine assignment as a favor to her boss and it was never supposed to last more than a week. Now, six weeks later and she was still shadowing the "Professional exorcist" from the Vatican (no less) even after she'd voiced her concerns about how pointless the whole endeavor was (considering the increased delusion and chaotic behavior he'd been displaying as of late). He was obsessed with Mr. Morningstar and the fact that he was  _the_ Devil. Admittedly she was enthralled by the zealousness in his steady speeches about how Lucifer had been living amongst humans for too long- in L.A. of all places- how he needed to be returned to Hell permanently for the good of man kind and that it was his calling to make sure it happened if it was the last thing he did.

_Batshit crazy indeed._

Yet, despite recognizing all of these red flags she would listen intently to the same diatribe for the umpteenth time as if it were the first. His smooth baritone voice was a sin in and of itself (not that she was a believer or a non believer for that matter), something she took notice of from the first time they met. She didn't think it would be a problem. It wasn't long before she realized how wrong she'd been. She tried to suppress a yawn. It was late and here he was again, explaining to her the ins and outs of his crusade after having poured over the same assortment of books when he stopped abruptly to turn and stare at her. Under his blue gray gaze she was inexplicably hyper aware of herself and her movements, an odd sensation considering the ideas that had been crossing her tired mind as of late, especially alone in her room after a long day documenting his exploits. 

"We've talked about this many times now," his tone was low and slightly condescending. "You know it by heart most likely. I think it might be time for a change."

Father Kinley took the few steps needed to settle himself inside her personal space without hesitation. She shifted uncomfortably but found there was nowhere to move to as her hip connected with the table behind her. He towered over her. 

"I d-don't understand..." she stammered, hands gripping slightly at the edge of the table.

He gave her a once over before coming closer and whispering in her ear, "Oh, I think you have _some_ idea." He paused, taking a deep breath and adding,"I've seen the way you look at me."

Frozen on the spot, his words not really registering until she felt his warm lips on her neck. This wasn't right. Though she wouldn't deny what she'd been feeling with regards to the priest she knew it was wrong and would never act upon it. Apparently he would for now his lips were roaming around her ear. His well kept beard grazing her neck and the expertly placed kisses and nips chipped away at her self control. Too many times had her mind procured such images and now... This was not supposed to be happening.

"Hmmm..." his hum sounded so distant. "Ms. Martin...?  _Ms. Martin...?"_

She raised her head a little too quick searching around the room trying to focus on something, someone. _Father Kinley_. She straightened up in her chair trying to regain her composure. 

"You did not seem so tired, I was only gone for a moment," he sounded concerned. "You were whimpering in your sleep, is everything alright?"

She hoped he had no idea but she could never shake the feeling he could see through to her thoughts everytime he looked at her. It was unnerving, to say the least, not only because he was a  _priest_ though, that was a good part of it. She tried for a small smile to reassure him it'd been nothing. The deepening of his frown was a clear indication she had failed. Words decided to get stuck in her throat as well.

"You, um, mentioned my name- a while ago- that's why I came back. I thought you were ready," he moved towards the double doors expectantly. "Are you coming?"

She took a deep breath and got her jacket.

_Father forgive me..._

At this rate he'd make a believer out of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song excerpt is from "Into the night" by Santana ft. Chad Kroeger


End file.
